


The Lost and Found Box

by shirosaclone



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, College AU, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, I Love Two (2) Pining Gays, I love klance, Idk how to work ao3 i’m sorryyy, Klance The Canon Kings, M/M, Mutual Pining, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 04:20:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14729843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirosaclone/pseuds/shirosaclone
Summary: When Lance read a slip out of an advice box in Allura’s little shop, he knew he had to write back. Partly to help, partly because he wanted an adventure and his name to be attached to a legacy.Keith was irritated, because some random kid decided to answer his advice letter that he impulsively wrote out of frustration and forgot to throw away, instead leaving it inside this random coffee shop he was at. But part of him was curious; could this kid really help him??





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I never know when to quit when writing impulsive fics. This is inspired by the concept from the film Letters To Juliet; I decided to write something inspired by it. I hope yall enjoy!

“Hunk. Huuunk. Hunkin Donuts. Hunkules. Hunkle Funcle. HUNK.” Hunk practically toppled off his chair, his head shooting upwards in surprise.

“Huh?!” He blinked towards his friend, startled.

“Did you hear anything I just said?” Lance raised an eyebrow, already knowing the answer since he knew his best friend so well.

“Sorry buddy, I got too into my essay.” Hunk rubbed his eyes, which looked fried from staring at his computer for so long, and got up to stretch, “You were saying?”

Lance watched as Hunk got up from his desk to turn around and plop next to him on the bottom bunk of their beds. Their dorm room’s pretty cozy, at least Lance likes to think that. Bunk beds backed up against the far wall across the door, two desks on the two walls by the bed and a side drawer by said desks, with one giant cupboard on the left of the door, and it was still roomy enough to buy a bean bag and place it in the corner. Lance thought he got lucky, though he thanks his mamma who forced him to apply early to get the best rooms, resulting in not only the better room but also an adorable roommate who had applied just as early.

“I was ranting about Iverson, but then I asked if you wanted anything from The Castle, I’m going to hang out with Allura.”

“Oh yea, I love that place, just a latte would be good.”

“Dude, why don’t you start working there? I’m pretty sure Allura would love your input on new recipes while actually getting paid for it.”

Hunk snorted, “Yea, maybe when I’m no longer in engineering I’ll consider it”

Lance laughed, getting up and grabbing his backpack before ruffling Hunk’s mop of messy hair. He had been working on his essay for what had been feeling like forever, and Lance wished he could help him out more with his work in general, but he sucked at electrical engineering. So for the time being he would bring him coffee and snacks from Allura’s café. Which Hunk never minded because what she sold was delicious.

Lance jogged outside to the gate by his dorm, hopping on and pedaling to The Castle on his bicycle. He could walk, but that would take double the time and his bike was his trusted companion. He even nicknamed her Blue.

“How is the most beautiful woman in the world doing today?” He called out as he walked inside Altea, flinging himself onto the counter to peer into the back room. A few strangers peered up at him, but no-one looked too surprised; everyone who visited The Castle usually go to the university and are aware of Lance’s antics as well as his loud enthusiasm.

He heard Allura shuffling around in the back, probably grabbing ingredients, before she emerged with a sly grin on her face.

“She just finished working on a presentation for her PS 232 class. And how is the most obnoxious man in the galaxy doing?”

“Good, I’m here for Hunk mainly; he’s going into maximum overdrive later to finish his essay and needs energy, his usual. Is PS 232 that course on Political Thought?”

Allura grinned even wider and nodded, heading over to the coffee machine. Lance hopped off the counter to pick a cookie from the glass display beside him, searching. A year ago, Allura probably would have flipped him off for being such a ridiculous customer; loud, flirtatious and full of ego. But now it’s their inside joke, which Lance was grateful for considering she stuck by for his development out of ‘flirtatious weird customer’ to ‘close friend that offers skin care advice’.

_Mmmm, the fact that there’s blueberry AND chocolate chip?_ God bless this place, Lance thought as he picked up a cookie and placed change on top of the cash register before plopping back onto the counter. He swung his legs over to Allura’s side to watch her, and accidentally kicked a box underneath the counter on a shelf, knocking it over.

“Shit, sorry Allie,” Lance took a big bite out of his cookie before placing it on the counter and pushing himself to the floor to pick up the box. His eyebrows furrowed, confused.

“Hey, what is this???” He asked, crouching over the box. There were random items in it, knick-knacks such as watches and cards, but mostly it was full of slips of papers. Lance had never seen it before, and the box itself was cute, colored a soft pink and wrapped in fuzzy material.

“Hm?” Allura watched Hunk’s cup as it filled up with his latte, flipped the coffee maker to stop, and turned around, her confusion slowly changing to realization, “Oh! This was kind of a Lost and Found box, I took it off the counter when people started ranting and leaving messages for advice in it. I’m not sure why people started doing that, but there was way too much of it getting mixed in with actual Lost and Found items. I forgot I still had it.”

“So it became like the start of the plot for Letters to Juliet?” Lance grinned again, putting folded papers back into the box by the handful, “Y’know, maybe it was because you never put a sign to indicate this as a Lost and Found box, so people assumed?” He couldn’t blame customers for assuming honestly. The box was pink and fluffy, and matched the café’s aesthetic perfectly. The environment of the café itself was so welcoming that Lance could see how people thought Allura wanted to extend that vibe even further, with potted plants by the tables and the counter as well as the entire place being different shades of pink. The couches were a pastel color, and the tables were mahogany, while the floor was white tinted with pink.

“I figured. I’m also assuming anonymously venting is easier than asking a counselor or friend.” Allura called back to him as she placed Hunk’s cup on the countertop.

Lance scoffed, curious. He picked up one of the papers. “You could’ve started a viral blog by posting these questions for people to help answer, Allie. What a wasted opportunity,” Lance dramatically sighed. Allura responded by swatting him across the head and he laughed.

“Don’t read them!” She snapped, although while she spoke she had leaned over him as he continued unfolding, her curiosity getting the better of her as well as Lance’s.

“Hey, what if this starts my own love story or changes my life? I could secretly discover aliens but we’d never know all because of you.” Lance grinned, knowing how curious Allura was as well as how much she liked to discover. Lance assumed she completely forgot about this goldmine sitting under her counter since she was so busy working while studying, so he was glad he could help spice up her life right now.

Smoothening the paper out, Lance began reading out loud,

“Hey Allura, I’m in an annoyed state right now, and don’t know who else to turn to. Me and my friend are stuck. My mom had been missing most of my life, and I feel like I’m close to finding her. Except, I need more help. I don’t often admit this, but I’m stuck trying to decipher a key piece of information on finding her, and need help.. I need to find my mom, Allura, how do I do it? Do you know how to help??”

A small silence falls between the two, only to have it broken by an awkward cough by the counter. “Um, sorry, can I order?”  
It then dawns on both Lance and Allura on how ridiculous they must have looked to this girl. Lance had shifted his position so he was sitting on the floor behind the counter crosslegged, and Allura was crouching over him, both now looking like deer caught in headlights. Allura was the first to stir, tossing her hair behind her and smiling softly, moving to the cash register, taking the customer’s order. Lance looked down at the slip of paper, wondering what to do. He watched Allura heat up a muffin and pour milk into a large cup to start another drink. They were both quiet, and even the customer seemed to be holding her breath as she watched Allura. The café itself seemed to grow more quiet; it was often a calm place to visit, but now the silence was growing uncomfortable to Lance, as he got up and put the box back beneath the counter. It was full of charged emotion waiting to be let out, and the customer felt that too.

“Allura,” He said after Allura rang up the customer and finished up, “Allura! Oh my god.”

Allura took the paper and turned it in her hands, analyzing it while her eyes sparkled. She strummed her fingers on the counter, “I feel a bit bad, having not answered him and forgetting this box. Lance, it was sent months ago.”

“Hey, don’t sweat it, better late than never. You didn’t know who wanted an answer and who didn’t. But we have to write back, they need help and we have to help them find their mother!”

”Hm, it is different from what I expected one of these letters to hold. But how are we going to find him? There isn’t even a name on here, just a date.”

Lance shook his head, “Think, we have to find someway to reach this person. We could be able to crack the key piece of information they wanted.”

”How do we know they haven’t already cracked it in this time?”

”There’s only one way to find out. We have to try. Let’s go on this mini adventure. Any ideas?”

Allura bit her lip, thinking, then looked at him with a grin. Lance recognized that look; she had a brilliant idea. She grabbed a nylon bag and put the letter inside it before saying, “Pidge will help us.”

Lance raised an eyebrow, “Allie. How will she figure out who wrote this with nothing to go off of?”

“Do you have any better ideas?”

Lance shut-up.

“That’s what I thought. Put your bike in my car, we’re heading to Pidge’s.”

“What about your shop and work?” Allura grinned, closing and locking up the back room.

“Please, I’ve been cooped up in here for ages, especially since Coran is on my head about being safe out. I’m coming with you, this is totally my adventure too.”

Lance smiled, grateful she found a break in her busy work/study schedule to spice up her free time with some adventure. He could relate, and it was why they were close. Both of them wanted to be included in team plans and be involved in helping their friends, as well having that drive. He grabbed his cookie and shoved the rest of it in his mouth before grabbing his backpack off the floor and Hunk’s drink off the counter.

“Alright but we gotta thtop by to give Hunk thith,” he mumbled through the cookie.

Allura laughed, sliding over the counter to pull the gates down over the windows of The Castle and shut off the lights, a ‘We Are Closed’ sign in her hand.

“Just wait for me outside.”

 

* * *

 

 

Lance was already thinking of a million things to say this person. _Want a friend? I’m right here pal!_  
He hoped Hunk was done with his essay so he could join in on their adventure, though he knew Hunk would drop it to know all the details of the letter. And when Lance had called him and told him, he did exactly that.

“Dude. I need to see this letter, right now. Where are you?”

“I’m waiting for Allura to close up shop before we drive by and drop off your drink.”

“Oh no you’re not, I’m coming with. Just park by the gate and wait for me.”

Lance snorted, “Hunk, I thought you’d rather not go on spontaneous adventures.”

“Pfft, reading a letter and finding out who sent it is safe enough for me, and the least insane out of your shenanigans. Just hurry up.”

“You’re the best for putting up with those shenanigans you know.”

“Yea, yea I know, now hurry up.”

Lance hung up before grabbing Blue to pack in Allura’s trunk. Everyone loved Allura’s car; it was as big as a Range Rover, although the brand was Altean. Allura’s dad had owned multiple companies, and letting her daughter open her own shop under the same brand made the father-daughter bond all the more cute.

She called the car White, not because of its color but mainly because the car was practically stainless that it almost shined. Nothing could scratch that car and the only thing that could dent it was probably a tank. The interior was white, also somehow unable to be dirtied by anything (unless Allura dumped it into a muddy sink hole) but the exterior was different shades of blue. To add to all that, White could fit a whole army inside her. Comfortably she could seat ten whole people, including the seats in the trunk that could be pulled up (without them it would be eight). Her car was impenetrable and impressive, and Lance wondered how her dad and his team came up with such a flawless design and model. Everyone he knew would sell a limb to have a car like hers since they were crazy expensive.

“Hunk’s coming with to solve the mystery of letter kid.” Lance called out as Allura approached the car. She nodded and replied, “I called Pidge to tell her we’re on our way. She’s up for the challenge.” And with that, they sped off.

“So, what does it say again, word for word,” Hunk had demanded as soon as he leapt into the car, gratefully accepting the latte from Lance, “And thanks buddy, I’m gonna need this.”

Lance felt relieved that Allura remembered the letter itself because he couldn’t remember the whole thing and Hunk would’ve killed him if he paraphrased it again like he did on the phone. Hunk nodded attentively, giddy because he wanted to grab the paper and look at it. Lance had to make sure his seatbelt was buckled so he didn’t make a dive for Allura’s bag for the letter without realizing. He was also nervous to discover who it was, spouting ‘what-if’s’ and ‘buts’ to himself.

“Hunk, buddy, relax,” Lance told him as they pulled up to Pidge’s house and climbed out of the car, “It’ll be okay, worst case scenario they ignore it.”

“Or they track you down and kill you?”

“Hunk.”

“Lance.”

“Losers,” Pidge looked up at them at the doorway, her smile full of mischief, “I think Lance will be fine. Come on in.”

Pidge greeted everyone at the door and ushered them to her living room, where they all plopped on the couch as she sat crosslegged on the carpeted floor in front of them, examining the paper with gloved hands. The trio knew Pidge because she was in so many of their freshmen classes, and they were paired with her for so many projects. She was never one to get too close, however, and Lance didn’t blame her considering they didn’t see her much, hard as he tried. She was working on projects constantly, which confused both Lance and Hunk because she was so young yet somehow in one of the top universities in the country, like a child prodigy or something. Allura also knew her through The Castle, where she would be a regular during finals at night just before closing time, and would sit there by herself working. Considering it was just her and Allura, Allura would sit and talk with her, although they often just opted to study in each other’s presence in silence, which helped the both of them.

“Kinda funny how you bring the tech savvy group member a hand-written letter to crack.” She mumbled, taking pictures and uploading them to her computer.

“Told you.” Lance playfully snapped, who was leaning against Hunk sideways on the couch on one end, and softly kicked Allura, who was on the other end, with his foot.

“But, there’s nothing I haven’t been able to crack yet, so I can do this too.”

“You were saying?” Allura responded, a snark look on her face as she threw Lance’s legs off the couch and onto the floor. Lance grunted, grinning.

“So this is the letter that has Lance’s emotions flaring? Huh, it’s kinda cute how you guys wanna help this person. You guys better keep me in the loop on what happens.”

“I’ll add you to the ‘Letters to Juliet’ groupchat I’m making” Lance replied.

Pidge laughed, saying “Oh yea, this is a lot like that movie, that’s cool. So, what I’m going to do is try to use finger detecting programs as well as examine the paper type and where it was writ-Hunk stop touching the paper,” Hunk grunted and pulled his hand back, “Anyway, it won’t take long and I have a kit upstairs that Matt bought me once, like an investigating kit, we can dust it for prints and upload pictures of that too, then crack the-HUNK STOP TOUCHING THE DAMN PAPER.”

Hunk jolted, yelling in surprise, and backed off. Don’t touch Pidge’s work, Lance mentally noted.

“Alright, me and Hunk will dust, you and Lance stay put.” Allura got up, dragging Hunk behind her to fetch the box so he didn’t cause Pidge a tantrum.

“You sure this will work, Pidgeon?” Lance mumbled, watching her work.

“Is the sky blue?”

“Oh hahaaa.”

“I’ve got you Lance. Write out your reply in the meantime, and when you’re done we probably would have found him.”

_~~~~_

* * *

 

~~~~  
“FOUND HIM!” Lance nearly fell out of his chair, smacking his knee against the underside of the island counter he was sat by.

“Pidge the hell?! Wait what?!” Lance practically leapt out of his chair, knocking it over as he ran from the kitchen island to the couch where the trio had been sitting, “You found him based off of some fingerprints?!”

“Yea, I looked through some databases and the fingerprint actually popped up because the guy has an offense. Also, I traced the paper and it’s some really old shit, only produced in one place that sells them in notebook format, and so I hack-um, I looked into their sales and nine houses purchased it during the time this was placed in Allura’s box. Where the guy lives matches with one of the locations, so bingo, here’s our guy.”

“Wait, he has an offense? What did he do?” Hunk peered over Pidge’s shoulder, then shrank away when she looked over at him with a poker face to back off.

“He punched professor Iverson in the face.” She snorted, and they all laughed. _Man, I wish I could do that_ , Lance thought.

“Huh, he sounds badass, I wonder why he needs help.” Lance leaned over to read his name. Keith Kogane. Oh! That guy was some urban legend at the Garrison, he remembered now, he was known for doing something to Iverson but the rumors were at the dozen and he didn’t know which to believe. Loads of people thought he even tried to stab the guy. Guess the original was more simple than the fabricated. He had never actually seen the guy considering he was kicked out before Lance enrolled, and he wasn’t in any pictures anywhere on campus or online.

“Beats me, anyway here’s his P.O box. Knock yourself out,” Pidge beamed, and Lance could see her pride in her capabilities, as well as being glad she could help someone out. Lance cheered, doing a small fist pump to the ceiling before ruffling Pidge’s hair as a form of thanks, despite her protests. He felt the blood pump theough his veins, excited that something was happening in his life, that something so cool was going on and that he was helping someone. He wondered what Keith would think about his letter. He was hell bent on helping this guy, whether Keith wanted it or not. He hoped he wanted it though.

”Alright, now tell me if this is good enough to mail to him. ‘Hey, Keith...’”

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you’re enjoying this story I’m super glad. My impuslive-ness has paid off at last!

Keith was cooking spaghetti when it happened. He had heard the front door open, and a few seconds later a hand slapped him on the back to annoy him, followed by a “Hey Keith, I see you’re trying to cook spaghetti again.”

Keith had scoffed. “It’s going right this time, Shiro, look.” He grinned to showcase how the spaghetti was boiling and that nothing was on fire. Shiro peered into the pot before raising an eyebrow, and Keith could see he was trying not to laugh.

“Keith, this is pasta linguine.”

Keith grabbed the wooden spoon and swung it at his head in response, to which Shiro avoided gracefully because he knew Keith too well. “What the hell is the difference okay?! I didn’t even know we owned something so fancy!” Keith had swung the spoon around and practically chased Shiro out of the kitchen, hearing his laughs echo as he ran into the living room. Why he had to troll him so often, Keith would never know. And why he would only do it to him, he will also never know. Probably because of their sibling bond; Shiro was practically Keith’s older brother, taking him under his wing when he entered the Garrison, and helping him when he left to pursue finding his mother. Considering Keith’s dad was often away for work, something he would never specify to Keith, Shiro would just stay over for days at a time to check up on him and to sit with him for entertainment, such as daring him to cook spaghetti.

In Keith’s defense, he could cook just fine, and even though he ends up making a different meal than he usually intended, it still tasted good. Shiro was just a troll.

“It seems great Keith! Wrong dish aside.” Shiro called from the living room.

“You’re just a picky old man.” Keith responded, grinning. He could hear Shiro scoff.

“Oh, by the way, you have mail. I guess people still write letters. Do you know who could’ve sent it?”

Keith turned off the stove, wondering what to do with the not-spaghetti, and walked to the living room. Shiro was sat on one end of the couch, pulling out his laptop, probably to start working on a thesis paper or something. He was confused; who would send him a letter?

“No, I don’t even remember writing anyone anything.” Keith shuffled through the mail by the table beside the door, picking up a plain white envelope with his name written on it. _This doesn’t look like spam mail_ , he thought, opening up the envelope and sitting on the other end of the couch to read it.

_Hey Keith, you had written a letter that found its way to a Lost and Found turned Advice box at The Castle coffee shop asking for help on how to find your mom. I had just read it and wanted to know if you still wanted that help? I think what you’re doing is really brave and if you need help I really want to offer me and my friends. Okay, I really really want to help you out. If you want to tell us what information you’re missing we’ll gladly help. Unless you already solved that mystery, but better to try? Also, if you want to contact me my email is at the bottom so we can actually talk. I mean, who writes letters anymore?  
\- Lance Mcclain_

“Shiro,” Keith mumbled, slightly confused, “He’s writing to me about my mom. Apparently I wrote to someone asking for help to find her…” Keith smacked his forehead. _No way_.  
He had written something similar to what this kid was referring to, a few months ago, when he went on a frustrated jog when discovering the knife his mum had left him and the symbol in a safe in the garage. He must have jogged for a while since The Castle was at least ten minutes away if he took his motorcycle. He had written out his frustration on his notebook before tearing out the paper, fully intending to throw it until he dropped it and forgot about it when eating a really good velvet cupcake. He must admit, that place sold great snacks. But that means the paper didn’t go to the trash and was instead placed in some Lost and Found box, which was strange that it was also an advice box.

And now his actions have come back to bite him in the ass. What should he do? Shiro peered over, gesturing if he could read the paper, and Keith handed it to him before asking “What do I do? Should I ignore it? Do I answer this guy?”

“He wants to help you, do you want that?” Shiro mumbled as he read the paper.

Keith shrugged. He was mainly confused someone even replied to his letter in the first place. “I wouldn’t really mind. Should I email him?”

“Well kiddo, what would the harm in that be? Do you even know this person?” Shiro peered at the bottom, “Lance Mcclain. I think I’ve seen him around campus.”

Keith had heard of that name, “He goes to the Garrison? I read about him in that article, he dolphin dived into a fountain to steal coins to help his friend buy a video game.” He had seen a picture attached to the story; a tall tanned boy, soaked from head to toe but with the biggest, smuggest grin on his face. Keith blushed, embarrassed because of how cute he had found him and how he was now writing to him.

Shiro snorted, “You guys should get along just fine then, since you’re both different types of chaotic.”

Keith rolled his eyes.

“Besides, how often do you get a chance to interact with an attractive guy that you swooned over when you read about him on Buzzfeed.”

It was Keith’s turn to face-palm, groaning, “Why do I tell you anything?”

Shiro chuckled, tossing the paper onto his lap before ruffling Keith’s hair, “Love you too kiddo, now email him.”

* * *

 

 

By the time Keith had written out an email to Lance, it was early evening. He had to finish the not-spaghetti (refusing to call it pasta linguine because of the satisfaction it will give Shiro), and then he had spent ages contemplating what to say. Finally, he had sent one, and now was waiting anxiously for a reply. Alongside emailing an attractive guy, Keith was anxious on if they could really crack the mystery of his mom. When he had found the knife, he knew it was hers, otherwise his dad wouldn’t have put it in the garage under lock and key. When he confronted him after lots of pestering, Keith’s dad had admitted he didn’t really know where his mom went, she had just vanished one day and never came back, only telling his father that she needed to leave.

“I’m sorry Keith, I’m not hiding anything. I don’t know where she is either,” His dad had finally told him as they sat on the couch together, his face slightly crestfallen, “And I wish I did, but that was all that I’ve got left of her.”  
  
Keith had been determined to find her since then, realizing that the knife was the clue to looking for her. There was a bright purple symbol on it, and Keith knew it had to mean something, but what it was, he was unsure of. The web was turning up no results, and old newspapers weren’t cutting it either. He hoped Lance and his friends could help him. His laptop pinged, and Keith jumped, startled out of his thoughts.

 ** _KeithKoGone_** : _Uh, hey, this is Keith, the guy you sent the letter to. Thanks for replying, I’m still stuck but I don’t know how you can help me._

 ** _LanceIsShortForLenjamin_** : _Keith!!! You totally gotta let us help out. At least give this mystery a shot, we wanna help you find your mom. Plus think of the cool adventure we’d get to go on._

Keith blinked. Was this guy serious? An adventure? There were more serious matters to discuss, as tempting as that argument sounded to him, imagining a road trip and all. How could a fellow teenager help him?

 ** _KeithKoGone_** : _How could you possibly help? How old even are you? Aren’t we the same age? Do you know who I am?_

 ** _LanceIsShortForLenjamin_** : _1) Don’t judge a book by its cover, yee of little faith. It’s not like you were having much success with your current situation, maybe you just need a new set of eyes. 2) I’m 18, so 3) Roughly. And 4) Yes I do, you’re the Garrison kid who punched Iverson in the face, which was awesome by the way, I wish I could do that. Do you know me?_

 ** _KeithKoGone_** : _Valid points you made there, and don’t cut yourself short, I know you because I read about how dived into a fountain to collect coins for your friend’s game. Kinda odd, but if you could do that I’d like to see you punch Iverson too. He deserves it. How did you know the letter was the kid who punched Iverson?_

 ** _LanceIsShortForLenjamin_** : _Ain’t that the truth. Maybe if I didn’t have my life on the line I’d consider it, I have a theory if we pour water on him, he’ll melt. Also we may have found you on a database, my friends are great at cracking problems, I’m telling you. You gotta let us in!_

Keith smirked. He could only imagine how loud and obnoxious Lance’s factory settings must be.

 _ **KeithKoGone**_ : _We could try that if any of your other plans work. And damn, that sounds impressive and slightly creepy_.

 ** _LanceIsShortForLenjamin_** : _Wait, does this mean you’ll let me and my friends help?! Also, in my defense, your letter piqued my interest and I HAD to help you out!_

_**KeithKoGone** : It depends, who are these talented friends of yours?_

_**LanceIsShortForLenjamin** : Great question Keith, I’m lovin it. I need to know what you’re stuck on to help you, but if you want background, my friend Pidge (she’s the one I helped buy the video game for) is practically a child prodigy in the field of computers and anything technology related. My best friend Hunk is an electrical engineer as well as the most talented one in this entire world probably, and the greatest guy in the galaxy. His food is to die for. Allura, who runs The Castle, has the mind of a UN leader, she can help us smooth-talk anyone, and she takes self-defense and judo lessons and can probably kill a man, she’s amazing. Plus, you won’t bother any of us because we all totally want to be kept in the loop and go on this adventure with you. My mere existence will help us win this mission, with my great wit and sharp eye. Will you please let us help nowww?_

Keith could practically feel Lance’s personality jump at him through his emails. He was convinced his friends re-wrote his letter otherwise it would have said “Hey buddy!! I’m here to turn your life around with my greatness! Let’s go on an adventure!”

_**KeithKoGone** : Lance, what’s YOUR specialty? You’re also in the friendship group who want to help me, if not the most._

Lance replied a bit later than usual.

 ** _LanceIsShortForLenjamin_** : _I mentioned this already Keith, my irresistible charm and sharp eye will catch anything out of the ordinary while we search. We can start by meeting up!! Meet the gang and me and we’ll get to work. Are you convinced?_

Keith stared at his computer screen, the glow illuminating his face and dark hair. His lights had been turned off because his window was open to let in the sunlight, but it was too dark now and the only light came from his laptop, his mouse hovering over the reply button. What’s the harm, Shiro advice reminded him. Ever since Keith had left the Garrison, he hadn’t had much social interaction with people besides Shiro and Matt, a student just about to graduate who loved to discuss aero space engineering tactics with Shiro. Meeting up with new people was scary but definitely a change Keith didn’t protest too much against. At first he would have preferred just keeping to himself out of habit, but reading the way Lance was describing his friends made him want to meet them. It made him want to meet Lance. But still, he didn’t even know the guy at the end of the day. He was a random kid who decided to reply to a letter that accidentally found its way into a Lost and Found box.

Snapping himself out of his thoughts, Keith refreshed his email to reply, when he noticed Lance had sent a follow up email. Reading it, Keith rolled his eyes and chuckled. It was as if Lance read his mind.

“Keith,” he read out, “How about I make you a bet, to get you comfortable with strangers. We each have 15 assumptions to make about each other, the one with the most that are correct win. If I win, you have to meet up with us, if not you don’t have to (but I’d reallyyyyy like to). You up for some competition, Iverson Destroyer?”

  
_It’s on, Fountain Boy._

* * *

_**LanceIsShortForLenjamin** : Okay, I go first. You’re not enrolled at the Garrison._

_**KeithKoGone** : Lance._

_**LanceIsShortForLenjamin** : I’m kidding! Alright, you have an older brother?_

_**KeithKoGone** : Ha, nope._

_**LanceIsShortForLenjamin** : Shit. All Keith’s have brothers, you’re weird. Not a single sibling?_

_**KeithKoGone** : Where’d you get that assumption?? Well, my friend Shiro is like my older brother, but other than that nope. My first assumption is that you have more than one sibling?_

_**LanceIsShortForLenjamin** : It’s basic knowledge Keith, you should know about your own name. Keiths just have siblings. No fair! I made it obvious with the sibling question._

_**KeithKoGone** : Hey, your fault. That’s nice though, having siblings._

_**LanceIsShortForLenjamin** : Yea, not so good when all of us want to use the bathroom at the same time though. It’s still great though. Okay, second assumption, you’re a Scorpio._

_**KeithKoGone** : That was…oddly specific and random. Is this another thing all Keith’s have in common?_

_**LanceIsShortForLenjamin** : Well, was I right?_

_**KeithKoGone** : Yes._

_**LanceIsShortForLenjamin** : HA! I’m catching up._

_**KeithKoGone** : My turn: Are you a Leo?_

_**LanceIsShortForLenjamin** : How’d you guess that?!_

_**KeithKoGone** : It’s kind of obvious if you think about it Lance._

_**LanceIsShortForLenjamin** : Ha haaa. Keith, this game would be more fun if you just let me Skype you._

Keith groaned. Lance had been insistent on proving his capabilities to Keith and that included showing him he was a real person ever since their emails the night before. Keith actually wanted to see him, which is also why he kept denying it. He was curious to see Lance and how he actually looked instead of a low-quality picture of him on the internet, and according to Lance, he didn’t even know what Keith looked like. Yet somehow Keith felt nervous, and kept turning him down, yet didn’t know why. Lance had chalked it up to paranoia, and Keith had panicked and played along. Now, as the sun filtered through his window, he wondered what he had gotten himself into. Maybe he should just let him call.

_**KeithKoGone:** Lance, what if you’re secretly a 50 year old man from Nevada pretending to be the teenager that dolphin dived into a fountain?_

_**LanceIsShortForLenjamin** : Keith. I’m going to pretend you didn’t just say that I, an 18 year old Cuban, resemble a 50 year old white man from Nevada._

_**KeithKoGone** : You’re Cuban? I have to take precautions okay, the world is full of cryptics, hiding._

_**LanceIsShortForLenjamin** : Keith, do you hear or read yourself right now? And yea, I’m Cuban, would you at least like me to send a picture of me holding a textbook to prove myself?_

_**KeithKoGone** : That would probably help actually_

_**LanceIsShortForLenjamin** : You’re totally saying that to see my attractive face._

_**KeithKoGone** : No._

_**LanceIsShortForLenjamin** : Suit yourself Keith, but you have to send one back! Here’s mine, enjoy._

 

 Uh oh. Keith suddenly had an urge to change the shirt he had been wearing for the past two days, and brush his hair again. But he was also excited to put a face to the ego of Lance Mcclain. A good quality face. There was a file attached to his email and Keith clicked it open, to see Lance’s picture smiling at him, a textbook on the history of America in his hand. His eyebrow was raised and he was smirking as if to say “Seriously, Keith? Lighten up.”  That kid was ridiculously attractive, Keith had to admit to himself, although he could never feed Lance’s ego by telling him. Keith was impressed, because he looked exactly like his personality somehow. His eyes shimmered as if he was daring Keith to send a better pose. Keith closed the picture, angrily blushing because of the fact his internet eye-candy was contacting him like this, and now wants to Skype him.

Keith hopped off his bed and bolted downstairs to where Shiro was making lunch, yelling “SHIRO” right into his ear.

”GOD DAMN” Shiro keeled to the side, holding his ear as Keith placed the laptop on the counter. Before he could snap at Keith, he pointed to the laptop.

”Shiro, look. It’s him, it’s actually Lance.”

”Yep, that sure looks like the guy in the article-why is he holding a textbook?”

”Ignore that-What do I say? He’s attractive, and he wants a picture of me back, but what do I even reply?”

”Keith, relax. Think this through. And obviously, send one back. When did he send this?”

”Like, 20 minutes ago.”

”Okay, go send one back at least before he explodes from nerves. And think.”

”You’re too soft and patient for this,” Keith mumbled, “But thanks.” He stared at his laptop, typing a response before opening his photo gallery.

 

_I guess you are real after all, Fountain Boy._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m still trying to figure out how to navigate AO3, I’m an Oldie. I also hope this characterization isn’t trash. Anyway I hope you enjoyed!


	3. Chapter 3

“HU-” Lance toppled off the couch, his body thumping onto the nearby table and then the floor. Hunk jumped in his seat, looking down at him in alarm. The people in the café also turned to look at him, startled from the sudden noise breaking the silence. Oh. Lance remembered that projects were due soon and everyone was working quietly until he yelled out, and he smiled apologetically before he heard Hunk call out to him.

 

“Lance?! What, what is it??”

 

“KEITH, he replied,” Lance shot up from the floor to grab his laptop and plop it onto Hunk’s lap, turning the screen towards him and pointing, “He sent a picture back, I mean he actually did. Hunk, this adventure is totally happening, and LOOK at him!”

 

Pidge hissed from her position next to Hunk, “Lance, your volume.”

 

“Sorry, Pidge-Podge.” He watched Hunk scan Keith’s picture and ask, “Is that a mullet?”

 

“Yea it is, don’t get me started on it. But he looks good with it, Hunk look at his e y e s.” Lance put emphasis on the word ‘eyes’ for Hunk to get his point of view. And it shocked Lance; this was the kid who socked Iverson?! Sign him up. Besides the attractiveness and his quiet nature, Lance had enjoyed talking to him. He knew convincing him to use Skype would allow them to start their adventure, even if it meant sending him a picture of himself and sweating to death while waiting for a reply. Besides that, how else were they going to know if they could work as a team if they didn’t know how the other even acted. As well as that, Lance was getting annoyed that he was refreshing his mail so often and figured Skyping Keith would be easier, despite Allura’s playful teasing about the refreshing thing.

 

“You’ve just started talking to the guy, maybe relax before your crush develops,” She had said when Lance was on the phone with her for help on how to reply to Keith’s emails. He had responded by spluttering for her to shut up, which didn’t stop her because of how ridiculous he sounded.

 

Talking to Keith seemed easy to Lance anyway, though rocky at first. They had talked late into the night and began their game in the morning. And although Keith’s personality didn’t smack Lance in the face the way Lance’s would to people, he could see who Keith was, through his reserved nature, he was very driven and full of goals that he mentally checked off in his head to complete. Keith physically, in Lance’s opinion, looked great, despite the mullet. His eyes shone a soft violet color, as if they just barely escaped being called grey. His jawline was sharp, eyebrows thick, and a serious look on his face. Lance was definitely going to ask if he had an emo phase.

 

“Lance?” Hunk looked up at him, slightly worried, “Uh, you’re kinda just standing here zoning out. Maybe you should call the guy since you find him so attractive?”

 

Lance coughed awkwardly before picking up his laptop and returning to the couch he was on across from Hunk and Pidge. “Jeez, he isn’t that attractive okay. Well, maybe a little. Okay, a lot. Let’s just hope we can help him find his mom.”

 

“Let’s hope so, we kinda need him to actually meet us so we can hit the road to go find her, plus give us the information we gotta crack.” Pidge mumbled, looking up at him with big brown eyes. She took off her glasses and rubbed her forehead. Lance could see her going into overdrive with her work, and he pushed his drink towards her, motioning she drink it.

 

“Guys, I got this. We’ll get his trust in no time, he just needs to warm up to us first, and that starts by not thinking all of us are actually 50-year-old men from Neva-Pidge use the straw.”

 

Hunk raised an eyebrow before nodding, “Internet fears make sense. Now stop stalling and Skype the guy. How much longer is your game gonna take until he’s convinced?”

 

“I don’t know buddy, it’s fifteen questions and we’ve gone through like three. I could tie us, or Keith could wi-!” Lance yelped, cutting himself to grab his cup from Pidge, who not only had taken the straw out but had downed the entire thing and was about to stick her finger in to scrape for whipped cream. She groaned in protest, but Lance raised an eyebrow as he got up to toss it in the bin.

 

“Pidge are you sure you want to help out? It’s okay if you can’t because of work.” Hunk moved her laptop, so she could stretch without resorting to moving her body around and smacking him. She nodded, her face determined.

 

“It’s just this week. But I want to help you guys and I want to help find Keith’s mom.”

 

“Lance,” Hunk sounded worried but slightly relieved, probably because if Lance lost he wouldn’t have to hack around to find Keith’s mom, “Good luck pal.”

 

Lance smiled before opening Skype. He appreciated Hunk swallowing his fears of abduction and crazy plans once again for him.

Honestly, he could have called Keith before even if he didn’t want to, having found his account and all, but he was still working through new territory, and didn’t want to scare him back into hiding. His laptop made a _wrrrrr_ as Skype opened up, and Lance clicked around until he found Keith’s name, before hitting dial.

 

* * *

 

 

“Hey, Mullet.”

 

“Mulle-Are you on about my hair?”

 

“No, I was on about your laptop. Of course your hair, did you cut that yourself? What were you going for? Christ.”

 

“Enough with my hair already! You’re just as obnoxious as your emails, only louder.”

 

Keith watched as Lance laughed out loud.

“Well, am I real enough for you now, Mullet?”

 

“Unfortunately, Fountain Boy.”

 

Lance chuckled and raised an eyebrow before asking “So, was it your turn or my turn?”

 

Keith blinked, lost. In that moment he had completely forgotten their game, just focused on how relieved he was that Lance was actually Lance, the Fountain Kid, and that the conversation was flowing so smoothly. Keith often knew he was a loner, preferring to keep to himself, and he knew that would put a dent in his social skills, but he never realized how awkward it would feel when he met someone new and had to talk. He was grateful the letter he wrote found its way to the chattiest and most socially confident human out there, because Lance didn’t even notice how much Keith was wondering about social cues. He just wanted to play their game.

Lance’s face glowed under the florescent lights in Allura’s café, his hands smoothly running through his hair as he grinned at Keith through the computer, one eyebrow raised, waiting for his reply.

 

“Um, it was your turn I think.”

 

He watched Lance’s face scrunch up in thought, his eyes staring just under his computer camera, showing off his dark blue hues to Keith, “Okay, you can’t remember the last time you went to a barber.”

 

Keith raised an eyebrow, and Lance snickered in response.

 

“I’ll take that as a yes, Mullet?”

 

“Shut up. Okay, you’ve failed a class before.” Keith heard a deep, hearty laugh in the distance, and he assumed one of Lance’s friends were around. It looked like he was in The Castle.

 

“Hey! You haven’t? Man, you’d get along with my friends.”

 

It was Keith’s turn to snicker. Lance was funny; his facial expressions changed with how he spoke, as well as his tone, going up a scale when he snapped playfully at Keith.

 

“Ha, I was top of my class, Fountain Boy.”

 

“Tell that to your drop-out status, Mullet.”

 

Keith yelled out in response, startling Shiro across the room.

 

“Fuck off, I can’t believe you found me by realizing I was expelled.”

 

“You’re welcome!” He heard a smaller voice call out, different and contrasting to the deep laugh he had just heard. _Okay, so he’s got multiple friends with him now,_ Keith thought. He wondered who they were, and was tempted to ask, but Lance caught Keith’s eye while grinning at whoever was speaking. As if reading his mind, he leaned over his laptop and called out to his friends and then turned around to call to someone by the counter. He heard a faint voice telling him to keep his volume at a speaking level instead of hollering, and Keith found that amusing, that Lance was just so brash, and then after some shuffling Lance placed his laptop onto the table and gestured to the two bodies on either side of him, and one standing behind him, arms folded over the couch and leaning close to Lance’s head.

 

“Team, this is Keith. We wanna help him, ignoring this ridiculous mullet he has. Keith, you recognize Pidge, she’s a genius but also kind of a gremlin, she was the one who found you.”

 

“My hair isn’t that b-”

 

“Keith, yes, it is. As a beauty guru, I would know. Anyway, this is my best buddy Hunk, if anyone hurt him I would set the world on fire.”

 

“Uh-”

 

Lance patted the girl’s crossed arms behind him, “And this is Allura, I call her Allie, sometimes we call her Princess because she’s every strong empowering quality wrapped up in a gorgeous leader. Anyway,” Lance stretched, “That’s us. Everyone say hello to Keith.”

 

Keith’s head had been spinning from Lance’s quick introductions, but he was nodding softly nonetheless, trying to be polite.

 

“Hello.”

 

Allura waved, “Nice to meet you Keith, I hope we can help you find your mum. Also, excuse Lance’s ego, he gets carried away sometimes.”

 

Lance playfully shoved her, mumbling for her to not embarrass him in front of the infamous letter writer. Keith chuckled, appreciating her ability to break any possible awkwardness in the situation. She was also gorgeous, Keith noted, white hair flowing down her back in thick curls which stood out against her dark brown skin. Her eyes practically sparkled, and Keith couldn’t even place an exact color on them. She carried herself highly, and Keith wondered how she and Lance met. He also wanted to know how any of these people could help him. Pidge was a small shell of a human, curled up on the couch. She had smiled in greeting but now was slouching over her laptop. Keith assumed she was either working or hacking someone on Roblox with how young she looked, but was impressed by her and how she found him. Hunk looked the complete opposite, skin as brown as coffee and with enough muscles to impress Dwayne Johnson. And yet he looked so friendly and so warm, a huge shy smile on his face. Keith had been getting impatient; he hadn’t been able to find the meaning of the knife’s symbol after weeks of searching and seeing such a group made him want to leap through the screen and demand they find what it means. But Hunk’s soft smile and Lance’s grin were throwing him off. He noticed Shiro waving him to get his attention, smiling gently from where he was sat on the couch, as if telling him to cool it. He removed an ear bud to listen to him.

 

“Patience yields focus, kiddo.”

 

“How do you know exactly what to say all the time?”

 

“Well, Keith, it’s a specialty,” He heard Lance respond in his left ear, trying to get his attention, and Keith couldn’t help facepalming to hide his laugh. He saw Shiro raise his eyebrows, impressed.

 

“I like this kid, with how much he throws you off.” Keith threw a pillow at him, smirking when it hit him in the face.

 

“Shut up, Shiro.”

 

“That was Shiro?? No way, Keith he’s really your friend?!” He heard Lance again.

 

“What, you thought I was lying?”

 

“Yea?!”

 

“My assumption is that you look up to Shiro.”

 

“Shut up! Keith you gotta let us help you, I’m winning this just you wait.”

 

“Yea well good luck because you’re giving me loads of answers.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Lance lost.

In his defense, it was neck-and-neck.

When they managed to get to the end of their little game, it had been the coming weekend. Whenever Lance wondered why it took so long, he would remember how him, and Keith, would go off on tangents about the topic, mainly to roast each other and have competitions such as who could eat the most grapes and all that, and mainly out of curiosity. Besides, it had been mid-terms and Lance had loads of projects to procrastinate over. As a result, it had taken basically the whole week to get to the final assumptions, and Lance had tied it and was hoping Keith messed up so his turn could come and he won the game. But that was not how it happened.

 

It was early evening on Friday, and Lance had Skyped Keith to finish off the game and Keith could take a guess. But before Keith could speak Lance had held up two shirts and said, “So when I meet you, which shirt would I look better in?”

 

“You get too far ahead of yourself.”

 

“Listen, I need to be ready for when I meet you Keith. You’ll be blown away by how great I look in person.”

 

He heard Keith scoff, “Yea, sure. IF you meet me. The one on the left.”

 

“Keith, with your mullet, your taste in everything gives me doubt. Do you actually think it’s better than the one on the right?”

 

“Cut it off with my hair Lance!” Keith growled, but Lance could see there was no bite to it. _Man, this kid is such an emo,_ he thought to himself, “Besides, I love red.”

 

“I love blue. So, I’ll go with blue.”

 

“Then why’d you ask me?”

 

“I was being sarcastic, Mullet.” Lance watched Keith raise an eyebrow at him, unimpressed, before looking down to scroll on his computer. Lance looked at him, really looked at him, his face illuminated by the glow of the laptop. It was slightly dark in Keith’s room because his lights were off, and his window was open. The mullet really suited him. His eyes shone through his dark bangs, a soft violet that he couldn’t help staring at. The guy had looked pretty soft just scrolling on his computer, reading, and Lance had felt his face soften, and something strange in his stomach.

 

“Hey. How about I wear purple.”

 

Keith looked up, quiet for a minute before nodding. Lance grinned and shuffled to his closet to grab something purple.

 

“Where’s Hunk?” Keith called out to him.

 

“Uh,” Lance had taken off his shirt and fished around his closet, pulling shirts out, “Downstairs in our lounge finishing a project. He’s in engineering you know, I always wonder how he does it.”

 

“Which one?”

 

Lance crouched to pick up another shirt that fell on the floor before walking back to Keith, “Huh? Did you say which one?”

 

Keith blinked at him before looking away, flustered for some reason, and really quiet. Lance was confused.

 

“Uh, he’s doing electrical.”

 

Lance stared at his computer screen.

 

“Keith??? Uh, helloooo. MULLET.” Keith gasped, jolting in place in response.

 

“T-That’s cool. Shit Lance, relax.”

 

Lance grinned before putting on one of the shirts, “Sorry buddy, you totally zoned out. Now, is this shirt good?”

 

Keith nodded again, looking like someone just dunked him in cold water. Lance had been really confused but shrugged and figure he’d go with the purple tinted shirt anyway.

 

“Purple tint it is,” Lance mumbled, slipping out of the shirt and back into his plain blue one.

 

“You’re a swimmer.”

 

“Huh?”

 

“Uh, you’re a swimmer. That’s my assumption.”

 

Lance felt his face flush, “KEITH! What the hell?!”

 

He saw Keith grin, “I win, Fountain Boy.”

 

Lance had been tempted to throw a fit right then and there, but he saw Keith’s grin, and how he was obviously trying not to laugh at Lance’s reaction, and he decided against it.

 

“Yea I guess you have. The choice is yours Keith, but pleaaaassseeee say yes? I know you can say no but I-we, we really want to help you,”

 

“Lance, relax.”

 

“-and Hunk’s already stress baked cookies for you plus Pidge is so curious t-”

 

“LANCE. It’s okay, I decided I’m coming.”

 

“You what?!” Lance had shot up from his bed, hitting his head on the top bunk, and then Keith really started laughing, and Lance was also laughing, and he just felt really good, and for the first time, Lance wasn’t so sour about losing.

 

* * *

 

 

Lance definitely knew how to confuse someone’s expectations of him. At first, he was exactly like his emails and Skype calls; loud, and full of personality. When Keith had come up to his table with his friends to introduce himself, Lance had yelled out in surprise, a grin on his face, before wrapping Keith in a welcoming hug. Keith had been surprised because he wasn’t a touchy person, but Lance was warm, and he smelled oddly like the seaside and had wrapped his arms right around him, so Keith hugged him back. A little girl sat closest to him said that Lance was a hugger, and Keith recognized her as Pidge. Then, Lance wasn’t what he expected. Much softer, as if he sometimes realized it probably wasn’t good to be irrational but to think before he spoke and developed who he was. He was loud but spoke with toms of emotion in his voice, especially care towards the people he loved.

 

The first thing Lance had mumbled when he pulled him away was, “What’s up, Mullet?” And before Keith could even grasp what he said, he turned around to introduce him to his friends. Lance spoke with his hands as well as his mouth, waving them and using them to gesture around. Keith noticed when he started introducing him, his tanned and ridiculously soft looking skin stretching and moving as he spoke.

 

Keith had explained to Lance his situation with the knife, and Lance had nodded, taking it all in. He told Keith the best people to help would be Hunk, Pidge and Allura, considering Allura's knowledge on artifacts and historical events alongside Pidge's hacking abilities and Hunk's inventive talent.

"Keith!" He had exclaimed, "My friends are perfect for this job. It's like fate. Let's meet up at The Castle and you show them the knife."

 

"I don't wanna flash this thing around people, Lance." Keith had said, and Lance had grinned.

 

"Keith, relax. There won't be a single soul."

 

True to his word, the place was completely empty. Besides the 'We're Closed" sign on the door, the gates had been pulled down to cover the windows, and the door was unlocked through a remote that Allura had with her. Keith was impressed she was so generous to do that. Allura as well as the rest of the team, as friends, fit Lance so well actually, Keith had noticed. They were welcoming and kind to him and were already helping him.

 

Lance gestured to the empty couch across from him, and he plopped down and scanned their table. Pidge and Hunk were on the long couch next to Lance. Pidge’s legs were crossed to make room for Allura, who was sat on the floor, her back against the couch. Already she had begun pulling out papers, and Pidge had nudged her backpack towards her so she could pull out her laptop since her hands were full eating a cookie and sipping what Keith assumed was hot chocolate. Hunk waved to him to offer him cookies that looked like what Pidge was eating. They looked good, and Keith hadn’t eaten yet, so he reached over and accepted one eagerly, taking a bite out of it and feeling chocolate spread across his mouth.

 

“Nice to meet you Keith," Hunk was saying, "I had a project due yesterday and stress-baked all these. Have one! Also, what’s going on with your mom? Can I see the knife? Can I see its symbol? C-”

 

“Hunk,” Pidge said sternly, as if this was a common occurrence that Hunk needed to know so much information, “Relax, let him settle in and fill us in at his own pace. Now Keith, how attractive do you think Lance is?”

 

Keith coughed, choking on Hunk’s cookie from how startled he was. _Man, these guys do not mess around_. He could hear Lance splutter beside him and yell “Pidge?!”

 

“Maybe when I can look past his arrogance I can tell you.” He replied, grinning, which made Lance splutter even more.

 

“Keith no fair! At least say something nice!”

 

Pidge grinned, pleased with his answer. Keith had actually wondered how Lance’s friends were like. Lance had talked about them before, and he had met them, but Keith had never pressed for more information, realizing most of his attention was on getting to know Lance himself.

Allura pulled out Pidge's laptop and placed it on her lap before looking at Keith. "Keith, again, thank you for letting us help you. Lance mentioned the story to us so we could be prepared, but we'll need to see your knife and its symbol."

Keith nodded, although he tensed. Giving someone the knife felt like throwing himself out into the deep blue ocean. But Lance smiled at him reassuringly, and he remembered how important it was for him to find his mother, so he pulled it out and slowly unwrapped the bandages he used to hide the symbol.

 

"I don't know what it is, but something about it makes me feel like it's not meant to be flaunted around." He mumbled.

 

Allura took the knife and examined it, focused, before yelping as Hunk plucked it out of her fingers to look it over. "Hunk!"

 

"Allie do you recognize it?" Lance mumbled, stretching over his own couch an onto Hunk's shoulders to get a peek.

 

"The symbol itself, no, I'm afraid not, but the pattern and color designs I do. It's often associated with, um, traditional gangs that used to roam the country," Allura glanced at Keith, slightly worried, "They used to oppress all the different groups around the country. But not all of them are inherently bad I'm sure."

 

"Uh, that's not very relieving Allura," Hunk spluttered, quickly tossing the knife to Pidge despite Lance's quiet protests, "That's not-It's not good to hear okay?"

 

Allura smiled apologetically and patted Hunk on the leg.

 

"We can find this, I'm sure," Pidge spoke up, her face determined. "If it's a gang, police reports will have it, and so will kill lists on the web."

 

"I've already looked on the web." Keith interjected.

 

Pidge raised her eyebrows, "Not that web, Keith. Deeper shit. Leave it to me and Hunk. But if you guys want to get this show on the road, our first stop will be the library. Hunk and I will keep doing research, you guys help Allura find books on the symbol."

 

"The Arusian Library off of 4th! It's the biggest here. Keith, do you have a backpack with essentials?" Allura asked, and everyone's eyes fell on him.

 

Keith nodded. He never traveled anywhere without some form of aid.

 

"What form of transportation did you use to get here?"

 

"Shiro dropped me off in his car. We gotta get him by the w-"

 

"Brilliant! Of course we'll bring him. Pidge's father dropped her off, and Lance and Hunk will put their bikes in the trunk. Let's move out."

 

"Oh my god I'm about to meet Shiro." Lance squealed, practically zooming to the counter. Hunk had given him a hearty pat before laughing and getting up. He hovered over Keith, offering a hand but really just yanking him out of seat with his strength.

"Come on Keith, go help Lance put his bike in the trunk."

Lanced waved at him from the back room, yelling "Ready for an adventure Mullet?"

Keith rolled his eyes. He was ready to go to look for his mom with his new friends. So ready.

 

"Lead the way, Fountain Boy."

**Author's Note:**

> If you wanna keep up with my shenanigans you can follow my twitter: @shirosaclone  
> If you have any questions my cc is: shirosaclone


End file.
